


thunder storms

by InfinityRawrses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityRawrses/pseuds/InfinityRawrses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thunderstorms at the Malfoy residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder storms

**Author's Note:**

> something like this may have already been done, I don't know, I don't read much harry potter fanfic.

On a late stormy night Dobby looked at the mess his young master had made and sighed in discontent. A young four year old Draco walked in the room in footsie pajamas and a stuffed hippogriff toy. Dobby cowered. "Dobby is sorry young master! The young master's room is almost clean!"  
Draco fiddled with his doll. A loud clash of thunder ripped through the house, Draco ran to Dobby for comfort.   
Dobby held the boy in a sort of house elf motherly sorta way, and asked Draco "would the young master like me to keep him company while he sleeps?"   
Draco nodded.   
"Just let Dobby finish cleaning." Instead of letting Dobby continue cleaning, he grabbed Dobby and ran back to his bed hugging him tighter every time the thunder clapped, so tight dobby could barely breath, until he fell into a deep content sleep. Dobby sighed in relief of being able to breath again, and that his young master was sleeping soundly, but mostly that he could breath again.


End file.
